<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As We've Got Each Other by cuddly2jae (thatchoiboy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202025">As Long As We've Got Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/cuddly2jae'>cuddly2jae (thatchoiboy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soft Kisses, beach, everyone is happy, hui being a good leader, ot10 - Freeform, pentagon being fluffy babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:32:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/cuddly2jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really love them do you,” Hyojong muttered, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Of course, I really love all of you.” Hwitaek answered, turning left and continued to travel in comfortable silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As We've Got Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#17 - OT10 road trip AU. Featuring beaches and tired sleepy boys in love, late night walks and snacks and arguing over who should drive. Hui being the Best Leader and taking care of his boys, maybe being a bit possessive as well. Loving life and this lil holiday and each other.</p>
<p>originally written for a ptg fic fest on twitter but i never knew what happened to it so this has been unposted for 2 years so now I wanna share it to everyone.</p>
<p>(this fic was also written when edawn was still in ptg)</p>
<p>i hope u guys enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a one fine day in Pentagon’s dorm when a loud scream rang throughout each room. Hwitaek watched with droopy eyes as Hongseok ran frantically around the dorm (as if they have enough space to run around), yawning from the lack of sleep as he stayed up late producing songs for their next comeback yet again. He came into the kitchen, perhaps to make himself some tea. The strong aroma of coffee reached his nose and his face immediately scrunched up. Only one person really liked coffee (and the one who really wakes up early every day.) That was Hongseok. Which was weird because Hongseok usually makes sure that there’s no trace of his disliked drink after he’s had his daily dose of caffeine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to call Hongseok, the said boy barged into the kitchen, dragging a visibly sleepy Jinho with him and grabbed Hwitaek’s shoulders, staring right into his soul. “You hurry up while I go wake the others.” Hongseok said as he released his grip and left a very confused Hwitaek (and a very sleepy Jinho, who almost fell asleep on the sink) “What did he mean by- oh.” Hwitaek looked at the calendar placed on the fridge and in a very bright pink circle (kudos to Hyunggu) marks the day of their beach day. It was today and Hwitaek almost fainted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I completely forgot about that!” He screamed, apologizing to the eldest when he flinched and came to his senses. “Hui, why are you so loud?” Jinho groaned, lazily getting himself some Hongseok’s leftover cold coffee. Hwitaek pulled him into a hug and buried his face in his hyung’s hair. “Sorry Jinho hyung.” He pulled away to look at him. “No offense but, are you really going to drink cold coffee?” Jinho brushed him away softly and drank it fully within a few seconds. “Coffee is coffee. As long as I get my caffeine, I’m good.” Hwitaek nodded and opened the fridge to grab some pre-made sandwiches and packed them into a basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho stared at Hwitaek as he grabbed cans of cola and water bottles, placing them into the cooler. “What’s the occasion anyway? Hongseokie sure is cranky today.” Jinho asked as he leaned against the counter. Rushed voices coming from the living room interrupted their conversation, “Today’s our beach day and everyone overslept.” Hongseok said as soon as he entered the kitchen. “You two go to your room to dress up while I’ll have the others help me finish packing up.” He said with a sigh, ushering Hwitaek and Jinho outside of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwitaek passed by the sleepy members making their way towards the bathroom to wash up and he didn’t notice how much he was smiling until he felt Jinho tug him. “Come on Hwitaek, we need to get ready.” The leader nodded and followed Jinho towards their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have been given two days off, so it was no surprise that Dorm B decided to crash into Dorm A for a sleepover. It was pretty tight around, could barely move without bumping into another. But they loved it, they cuddled with each other as they talked endlessly about their goals. All of them were clingy, but not as clingy as Hwitaek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwitaek really cared for them like his own life depended on it. He was always working hard for them and sometimes carrying all the group’s burden on his own. Hwitaek has and always will protect them, and they want to do the same for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader took a few blankets from his closet, folding them accordingly to fit into the duffel bag they would bring. Once both of them were finished dressing up, they went to the living room, seeing all the boys huddled up, 8 pairs of eyes threatening to give in to slumber. Hwitaek chuckled softly before joining in after Jinho, maybe a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they loaded everything into both vans, Hwitaek watched with amusement as the nine members battled out who was going to drive using rock, paper, and scissors. Hwitaek didn’t need to join because he offered to drive himself, so the others could catch up on sleep while on the way to the beach. It was between two members when it got too intense, Changgu and Hyojong were staring at each other’s eyes, a hand behind their back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rock! Paper! Scissor!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan was heard from Changgu while Hyojong let out a shrill scream to express his happiness. Hwitaek laughed, joining the others. His boys were happy, so he was too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first van consisted of Hui, Hyojong, Hyunggu, Yuto, and Wooseok. In a vehicle with the three maknaes, it would usually be loud and energetic, but today was a bit different. Hwitaek glanced at the front mirror and cooed, eyes turning into slits as he drove through the road. Hyojong looked back and snapped a picture of the maknaes sleeping, the two taller boys were cuddling Hyunggu who was in between them. Hyojong stared at Hwitaek who was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really love them do you,” Hyojong muttered, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I really love all of you.” Hwitaek answered, turning left and continued to travel in comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the second van consisted of Changgu, Jinho, Yanan, Shinwon, and Hongseok. Changgu was confident in his driving skills, but turns out, his sense of direction sucked. He almost lost Hwitaek’s van about five times and Jinho was close to calling the police.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, I didn’t offer to drive!” Changgu said, sighing in relief as he kept track with the others. Yanan was really the only one who was unbothered, riding with Changgu oftentimes that he became immune to the other’s disease of not being able to follow the GPS well. Shinwon was complaining that Changgu refused to stop by Mcdonalds and Hongseok kept lecturing the driver about the wonders of GPS.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho kind of regretted not choosing to ride with Hwitaek. Kind of.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them jumped up and down as they reached the beach, it was a bit chilly but nothing they couldn’t handle. Hwitaek and Hongseok chose a secluded spot where most people wouldn’t think of going and took out the blankets and laid them on the sand, together with the picnic baskets and coolers. They called everyone over and sat down, good thing Hwitaek was smart enough to bring extra blankets in case it was cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There they were, munching on their sandwiches while watching the waves peacefully. They were all curled around each other, Hwitaek was in the middle, looking at his boys with so much love that he simply could not stop smiling. He watched as Shinwon took Hyunggu in his arms and pampered him with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, let’s tackle Hui hyung!” Wooseok cackled as they gathered around Hwitaek, kissing his face, and some kissing his neck. Their leader’s cute whines and giggles only fueled them to smother him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Everyone! S-stop!” Hwitaek squealed as he was picked up, (probably Wooseok) and threw him into the air while the others made sure he wasn’t going to fall. They eventually put him down, Yuto and Yanan squished Hwitaek between them as they hugged Hui, teeth playfully nipping at the skin of Hwitaek's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho, Hongseok, Shinwon, and Wooseok decided to stroll down the beach, leaving the rest who were still lively while cuddling one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love this. I love you guys.” Wooseok whispered, fumbling with his fingers. The three elders let out a strangled noise and jumped on Wooseok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooseokie you are so adorable!” Jinho shrieked as he latched his tiny body to Wooseok’s large one. One thing led to another and Wooseok ended up being underneath of the dog pile. The others watched them from a distance and smiled, being around each other and are able to spend moments like these were everything they wished for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwitaek called them over, the others not hesitating to race towards them, Wooseok ended up first while Jinho was last. (he blamed it on Wooseok’s long legs)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting and all of them were lying on each others’ bellies. Hwitaek thought it was really nice. He tends to enjoy the little things that makes all of his boys happy. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>Although it was unsaid, everyone wanted to stay like this even just for a while longer. Hwitaek looked at his boys with a big smile and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything will be just fine’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys! yes, i changed my username due to personal reasons </p>
<p>i havent written in a while so this may be my last fic for now</p>
<p>take care everyone! make sure to drink lots and water and take ur vitamins! wear masks when u go outside!</p>
<p>till then &lt;3</p>
<p>-tcb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>